


Heinrichs Geschichte

by Arvi



Series: Das Buch [2]
Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Well not really
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvi/pseuds/Arvi
Summary: Was ist eigentlich aus Old Shatterhands Neffe geworden? Hier ist der Anfang des Rests seines Lebens. Spielt zwar nach meiner Fic, spoilert aber nicht wirklich was (außer dem Happy Ending und duh, das ist kaum ein Spoiler)





	Heinrichs Geschichte

**Heinrichs Geschichte**

 

Heinrich atmete tief ein und lächelte, der Geruch der Seeluft, die Meeresbriese, das alles hatte nur eine Bedeutung für ihn: Freiheit!

 

Nach vielen Jahren des Träumens war er nun endlich auf dem Weg nach Westen, konnte der Enge Deutschlands den Rücken kehren.

 

Zwar hätten die Umstände seines Aufbruchs besser sein können, aber daran war nichts mehr zu ändern. Nun, er hatte noch genug Geld für die Reise nach St. Louis und hatte sich während der Überfahrt ein wenig mehr erarbeiten können, sodass er klarkommen sollte.

 

Außer diesem geringe Vermögen und den Klamotten, die er am Leib trug, hatte er kaum etwas. Seine Papiere, ein Messer und ein Stück gefärbtes Leder. Doch dieses Stück Leder war deutlich mehr wert, als die meisten Menschen ahnen konnten. Heinrich würde sogar so weit gehen, dass dieses Stück Leder das Wertvollste in seinem Besitz war.

 

Ebenso wie das Messer, ein wunderschönes Wurfmesser, hatte Heinrich das Leder vor etwas über fünf Jahren von seinem Onkel Karl erhalten. Und sein Onkel Karl May war im Westen unter dem Namen Old Shatterhand bekannt, Blutsbruder Winnetous, des Oberhäuptlings der Apatschen. Diese beiden Namen öffneten im Westen Türe und Toren, jeder dort kannte sie.

 

Das Stück Leder, das Heinrich an einem einfachen Band um seinen Hals trug, war ein Totem, mit dem er hoffentlich die Unterstützung jedes Apatschen bekommen konnte. Die Totem waren Identifikationszeichen der Indianer, sie wurden nur an Freunde weitergegeben, an Leute, die ihre Treue zum auf dem Totem identifizierten Indianer oder Westmann bewiesen hatten. Ein Totem Old Shatterhands bedeutete, dass der Träger selber wie ein Häuptling der Apatschen behandelt werden würde.

 

In den Jahren, seitdem er das Totem erhalten hatte, war Heinrich gereift, er wusste nun, dass, obwohl er seit seiner Kindheit alles getan hatte, um ein Westmann zu werden, er war doch noch keine achtzehn Jahre alt, und hatte im Gegensatz zu seinem berühmten Onkel keine Lehrer gehabt. Heinrich würde im Westen alle Hilfe brauchen, die er bekommen konnte. Zum Glück hatte sein Onkel Karl ihm zusammen mit dem Totem auch einen Namen gegeben: Mr. Henry the Gunsmith. Dieser Mann würde ihm helfen können, sobald er St. Louis erreichte.

 

Heinrich hatte seinen Onkel nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem dieser 1872 nach einem Streit mit Großvater das Dorf, und kurz darauf Deutschland für immer verlassen hatte. Nun folgte Heinrich auch in diesem Punkt den Spuren seines Onkels. Seine Familie hatte ihn enterbt, in Schimpf und Schande aus dem Haus geworfen, nur wegen einiger Gerüchte!

 

Aber das hatte er ja nun alles hinter sich gelassen, noch einige Stunden, dann war er in Amerika, dann war er frei.

 

 

Es hatte einige Verzögerungen gegeben, doch nach einigen Wochen in den Staaten war Heinrich nun endlich in St. Louis. Sein Geld war aufgebraucht, die Reserven, die er auf der Überfahrt mühsam angespart hatte, für neue Kleidung, Essen und Übernachtungen benötigt worden. Er würde eine Arbeitsstelle brauchen, wenn er es nicht bald zu den Apatschen schaffte, wo Geld keine Rolle spielte. Zu den Apatschen, oder zu dem legendären Mr. Henry.

 

Heinrich hatte seine Suche nach Mr. Henry auf der Main Street begonnen, dank der Reiseberichte seines Onkels hatte er sogar schon einige Stellen erkannt, zum Beispiel der Schießstand, an dem Old Shatterhand zum ersten Mal mit seinem Bärentöter geschossen hatte und das Büro der Landvermessungsagentur, die ihn ins Apatschengebiet geschickt hatte. Auch am Stall, in dem Karl May einst seinen Rotschimmel eingeritten hatte, war Heinrich schon vorbeigekommen.

 

 

Und tatsächlich, dort, an der rechten Straßenseite war eine kleine Werkstatt mit einem Schild, auf dem „Mr. Henry – Gunsmith“ stand. Ohne weiter zu zögern, klopfte Heinrich an der Tür und trat ein. Ein alter Mann, mit grauen Haaren, aber trotzdem noch gesund und kräftig, saß an seiner Werkbank. Er schaute auf, als Heinrich eintrat, und fragte: „Was willst Du, Bursche?“

 

Heinrich musste lächeln, so unpassend es auch schien. Dank der Erzählungen seines Onkels wusste er schließlich, dass unter dieser harten Schale ein weicher Kern steckte.

 

„Sind Sie Mr. Henry? Mein Onkel, Karl May, hat mir diesen Namen genannt.“

 

„Hmm, ein Neffe des berühmten Old Shatterhands willst Du sein? Das würde es natürlich ändern, dann würde ich gerne helfen.“

 

„Ich suche meinen Onkel, meine Familie hat mich rausgeworfen, ich will hier neu anfangen. Außerdem wollte ich schon immer in den Westen, Winnetou ist der Held meiner Kindheit, er ist geschickt, intelligent und so mutig! Ich würde alles geben für eine Chance, ihn kennenzulernen,“ sprudelte es nur so aus Heinrich heraus. Als Kind hatte er Apatsche werden wollen, nun wusste er zwar, dass das nichtt möglich sein würde, aber ein Freund der Apatschen, das konnte er noch werden.

 

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Junge. Du hast Glück, ein Krieger der Apatschen ist in der Stadt und wird morgen zurück ins Pueblo reiten. Du kannst doch reiten, oder?“

 

Heinrich nickte.

 

„Schießen auch?“

 

Heinrich nickte erneut.

 

„Hast Du einen Beweis, dass dein Onkel Old Shatterhand ist? Außer der familiären Ähnlichkeit.“

 

Heinrich bestätigte auch das: „Ich habe meine Papiere, auf denen der Mädchenname meiner Mutter steht. Und ich habe das hier.“

 

Mit diesen Worten zog Heinrich die Kette, an der er das Totem trug, aus, und legte das Stück Leder auf Mr. Henrys Werkbank.

 

„Ein Totem? Ja, das wird reichen. Hast Du einen Platz zum Schlafen für die Nacht? Nein? Dann komm mit, Du kannst mein Sofa nehmen. Morgen früh bekommst Du von mir noch eine Gun und etwas Proviant, dann bringe ich dich zu deinem Führer.“

 

 

Old Shatterhand stand auf dem Platz in der Mitte des Pueblos der Apatschen, dem Dorf, das nun schon seit fünf Jahren seine Heimat war. Er war glücklich hier, sehr glücklich. Er hatte seine Freiheit, Abenteuer mit seinem Winnetou und ihren Freunden, eine Heimat, in der er so akzeptiert wurde, wie er war.

 

Aber der größte Beitrag zu seinem Glück war seine Beziehung mit Winnetou. Lange waren sie Freunde gewesen, obwohl beide sich nach einer romantischen Beziehung gesehnt hatten. Vor fünf Jahren hatten sie dann nach einigen sie dazu zwingenden Ereignissen über ihre Beziehung gesprochen und ihre Gefühle gestanden.

 

Nun wartete Old Shatterhand auf die Rückkehr des Kriegers, den sie zu Mr. Henry nach St. Louis geschickt hatten. Er hoffte auf Neuigkeiten aus der Heimat, hatte er doch einen alten Freund aus dem Dresdener Männerchor in seinem letzten Brief vor einigen Monaten um solche gebeten.

 

Tatsächlich kam dieser Krieger nun endlich, fast einen ganzen Tag später als erwartet, auf den Dorfplatz geritten, und er war nicht alleine. Neben ihm ritt ein junger Weißer, vermutlich der Grund für die Verzögerung. Der junge Mann kam Old Shatterhand seltsamerweise sehr bekannt vor.

 

Während er zu den Neuankömmlingen lief, um sie zu begrüßen, überlegte Old Shatterhand fieberhaft, wer der Junge nur sein konnte, doch seine Frage wurde schnell beantwortet, als der Junge ihn stürmisch umarmte und auf Deutsch ausrief: „Onkel Karl! Endlich habe ich dich gefunden!“

 

Das konnte nur Heinrich sein, aber was machte der denn nur hier, mitten im Westen? Wieso war er ohne jede Vorwarnung gekommen, hatte sich nicht mal mit einem Brief angekündigt?

 

Doch so, wie der Junge gerade an ihm hing, war nun nicht die Zeit für Fragen. Stattdessen löste Old Shatterhand die Arme seines Neffen von seinem Hals, lächelte ihn an, und sagte: „Mann, Heinrich, Du bist aber groß geworden! Ein richtiger junger Mann. Komm mit, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer.“

 

Seine Fragen konnten warten, bis der Junge sich eingelebt hatte. Momentan war er ganz offensichtlich emotional und unsicher, ob er willkommen war.

 

Auf Apachi fragte er den Boten nach einem kurzen Bericht, erhielt den erwarteten Brief, und wies ihn an, sich ausruhen zu gehen. Ein junger Krieger, kaum älter als Heinrich, kümmerte sich bereits um die Pferde der beiden.

 

Mit dem Brief in der Hand und seinem Neffen im Schlepptau ging Old Shatterhand Richtung Pueblo. Zunächst brachte er Heinrich in eine der Wohnungen, die sie für Gäste freihielten, und bat eine der Squaws, sicherzustellen, dass sein Neffe alles hatte, was er brauchte, um sich auszuruhen und frischzumachen, später würde er dann mit Winnetou und ihm selbst Abend essen.

 

Nachdem Heinrich versorgt war, ging Old Shatterhand zu Winnetous Wohnung, in der er sonst auch mehr Zeit verbrachte als in der eigenen. Sein Blutsbruder stand auf, als er die Wohnung betrat, und begrüßte ihn mit einem kurzen Kuss.

 

„Scharlih hat seinen Brief erhalten?“, fragte Winnetou.

 

„Ja, meinen Brief und etwas unerwarteten Besuch. Heinrich ruht sich in der großen Gästewohnung aus. Ich hoffe, der Brief wird mir ein paar Hinweise geben, was ihn hergeführt hat.“

 

„Dein Neffe Heinrich? Mein Bruder hat oft von ihm erzählt, Winnetou freut sich darauf, ihn kennenzulernen.“

 

Mit diesen Worten nahm Winnetou die Hand seines Geliebten und sie setzten sich auf ihr Lager. Ohne Worte war klar, dass sie den Brief gemeinsam lesen würden.

 

Gelinde gesagt war das, was sie fanden, überraschend. Heinrichs Mutter hatte ihn aus dem Haus geworfen, Gerüchte sagten, dass er etwas zu viel Zeit mit einem Jungen aus dem Nachbardorf verbrachte, die beiden einander etwas zu wichtig waren. In anderen Worten, dass sein Neffe Old Shatterhand nicht nur in seinem Enthusiasmus für den Wilden Westen ähnelte.

 

Diese Neuigkeiten bedeuteten, dass Heinrich bleiben würde. Sie würden ihm alles beibringen, was er brauchte, um ein guter Westmann und vielleicht in einigen Jahren ihr Nachfolger zu werden. Er war nun Teil ihrer Familie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, ich bin auch noch am Leben. Ist zwar kein Update zu meiner Hauptgeschichte, macht euch aber hoffentlich trotzdem Spaß. Ein kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk, bevor ich bis zum 8. August wieder in der Uni verschwinde (außer ich prokrastiniere, rechnet aber Mitte August dann wieder mit ein paar mehr Updates. Bei der eigentlichen Geschichte hänge ich ein bisschen fest, leider.


End file.
